juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsumi Kyoudai Ani
'''Tatsumi Kyoudai Ani 「''断罪兄弟・兄''」 is one of the 12 Zodiacs from the novel Juuni Taisen. He is the Zodiac of the Dragon. His real name is Nagayuki Tsumita. Appearance Just like his younger brother, Nagayuki Tsumita is a man in his late teens to mid-20s. He has pale skin, grey hair and snake-like eyes like his younger brother. He prefers to wear a blue jacket and military khaki pants for the Juuni Taisen. Personality Nagayuki is very close to his younger brother, Takeyasu Tsumita, and was initially shocked to hear the news that only one of them could win the Juuni Taisen. The flashbacks on their focal episode indicates that the two had a playful relationship, frequently holding competitions to see who stole the most valuable item. As the older sibling, he is the most responsible of the two and would constantly bail his younger brother out of trouble. Evidenced by him representing both of them in court despite knowing he was playing truant as to not attend, saving him from potentially setting himself on fire whilst trying to steal a caged reptile etc. It is heavily implied that Nagayuki misses his younger brother, his nonchalant attitude towards his death was simply an act to keep a strong face towards the other warriors. The novel outright states that he was relieved to not be the one to kill his own brother. In an alternate reality that Rat had experienced, Nagayuki was clearly enraged by his brother's death at the hands of Ox. However, Nagayuki is an amoral individual with a cynical view on morals. The money that he gives away to the poor from heists that he pulls of may depict him as a modern day robin hood. But his intentions are far from it, giving the money only cause he was bored and receiving satisfaction from the sheer fact that the consequences would usually result in horrific outcomes. Background Nagayuki Tsumita and Takeyasu Tsumita are twin brothers who were born into the Snake and Dragon clan respectively with the idea that they would be participants in the Juuni Taisen. Professionally, they work as a pair of thieves who goes around stealing items of high value, occasionally destroying the buildings in the process of stealing. Plot In Juuni Taisen, Nagayuki Tsumita, known as the Warrior of the Dragon, started the tournament off pretty normally. He entered the building with his brother and decided to take the elevator up. Once in the main hall, Nagayuki and his younger brother Tatsumi met the Warrior of the Rabbit, Usagi, who was dressed as one of the staff and cautiously introduced themselves to each other. Nagayuki then watched as his brother was beheaded by Usagi, extremely quickly. Before the scene could escalate, however, Warrior of the Ox arrived, being slightly surprised that the other warriors had already started killing. The First Battle After the tournament and the rules thereof were explained, Nagayuki asked if he could also take his brother's jewel since his brother was dead. Duodecuple, the host, allows him to, but tells Nagayuki that the latter can not swallow the said jewel. After Duodecuple reveals that the jewel was actually poison, he silently states that the jewel is not of any value as he expresses his disappointment. As the Monkey tries to negotiate an alliance that should lead to every warrior surviving, he decides not to accept. Before the warriors who accepted the alliance could congregate, every warrior felt a murderous intent from a certain warrior. Therefore, another warrior intentionally collapsed the floor, separating the warriors from each other. The Eight Battle From this point onwards, Nagayuki mostly stays out of actively participating in the tournament until after Monkey and Horse are eliminated and there are only 5 warriors left including himself. He manages to avoid being spotted by the others by using his ability to manipulate gravity to stay up in the sky, high enough to stay out of everyone's sight, but low enough to see what is going on. That was until he was caught off guard by his brother's severed head allowing Usagi to cut him in half. The Ninth Battle The two halves of his corpse were controlled by Usagi allowing him to fight alongside his brother against Warrior of the Ox and Warrior of the Tiger until Tiger froze him and his brother using the liquid nitrogen stored within his tank. His corpse, along with his brother's, shatters on the ground. In one of Rat's alternative routes, he allies himself with both Dragon and Snake brothers, who tell them their wish for money. However, later in private, both inform Rat that the other isn't actually interested in money. In another of Rat's alternative routes, Nagayuki is seen fighting the ox. As he levitates, the Warrior of the Ox slices a piece of metal from a lamp post, and then throwing the said object towards Nagayuki, which led to his apparent death. Skills and Abilities Skills Nagayuki Tsumita is an expert thief. He has experience with guns and explosives. Also being a very competent hacker and strategist. Weaponry Nagayuki Tsumita's main weapon is the huge ice-thrower using liquid nitrogen as fuel, a complement to his brother's flamethrower, which he carries on his back. Below the ice-thrower is a metal hook to carry the hose of the ice-thrower when not holding it. Ability *'Heaven's Holding': An ability that lets him manipulate gravity. Allowing him to levitate off the ground and fly up to altitudes higher than Chicken's Eye of the Cormorant. This gives Nagayuki Tsumita's an advantage amongst the other warriors, letting him spectate the ongoing war while staying undetected, giving him time to plan his next move or to remain hidden. Nagayuki, however, is still targetable by warriors with extraordinary sight and projectile attacks. As demonstrated in two separate occasions. (Ox ripping apart Nagayuki's torso by tossing the sliced portion of a lamp post at him at high speeds and Monkey's corpse throwing Snake's head up into the sky, distracting Nagayuki and giving Rabbit the opportunity to bisect him) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs